Tequila
by Johnny Farrar
Summary: Despite the overwhelming odds, Harry refused to put down his wand or his bottle of tequila.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and Raincoats Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter.

**Rating: Rated M for violence, gore and sexual themes. This one-shot is intended for mature readers only.

* * *

**

**Tequila  
**by  
_Johnny Farrar_

Harry slammed the tumbler of tequila hard on the table and shouted to no-one in particular, "Refill!"

The bartender, a burly man in his late fifties, came towards him to fill his cup.

"Here yeh go, Mr. Potter," said the bartender courteously.

Harry shooed the man away the moment he was done filling his glass. He was not looking for company, unless it was a beautiful girl and the bartender was the wrong gender, never mind good looking. He was in a foul mood enough as it was.

The reason was simple: Ministerial bureaucracy. When he'd first joined the Auror Corps right after defeating Voldemort, he had been full of ideas of changing the system. Seven years later, he was a senior Auror disillusioned with life, having found out the hard way that the system never changes, only those who try to change it, do.

Back then Kingsley, the Interim Minister of Magic was very supportive of his ideas and just as charged up as he had been about changing Britain's magical structure for the betterment of people. These days Kingsley couldn't have enough of sucking up to the new pure-blood supremacist faction. Probably, because unlike Harry's support for Kingsley in the latter's beginning days as the Minister, it was theirs which mattered now and kept him in the office. Harry knew that Kingsley wasn't necessarily a bad person, he'd just been seduced by the power, that his station granted him and he was unwilling to relinquish it.

_Power, it turns the best of man into the worst of animal, _thought Harry.

Of course, the group led by Draco Malfoy would never outrageously claim to be anything other than simply a conjunction of like-minded individual who sought England's progress. And the fact that each one of them could be in some way or form linked back to the Dark Lord was simply a matter of complete coincidence. They were, however, more clever and subtle then Harry would've given them the credit for. Simple laws and regulations that at a glance looked innocent, revealed subtle points that hid their insidious nature.

This was what led Harry to his current problems, Draco Malfoy. He was trying to ram a law through the Ministry to reduce funding for the DMLE - specifically the Auror Office - and divert more gold to the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Department of Magical Games and Sports. His argument: there was hardly any problem with Dark wizards these days, so it was better to spend money in such areas that would help England more, internationally. Harry had vehemently argued against it; while it was true that problems with the Dark wizards were on the wane proceeding the fall Voldemort, there were still enough to go by. And while England's reputation at the International Confederation of Wizards had never exactly recovered after it had become known all over the world that England had been under the reign of the Dark Lord for the better part of a year without the international community getting a hint of it; Harry hardly believed that it would recover by spending money on Quidditch games and allowing useless diplomats to hold even more useless discussions.

Personally, Harry believed that Malfoy was doing this to further his own agenda abroad.

Of course, just like every other time in the last half a decade, Harry's opinions were ignored, simply because Harry was not a Wizengamut member. The prophet had even done an article on him, _'Harry Potter Slams Wizengamut Decision'. _It went on to describe how he was being belligerent and trying to stop England's progress only because the bill was put forth by his long time rival, Draco Malfoy and because it targeted Harry's department. It seemed to him like bashing the Boy-Who-Lived was back in fashion.

Things such as these made Harry consider that maybe he should have gone into politics rather than becoming an Auror.

And on top of everything that was going on, his superior, Gawain Robards, Head Auror, had the gall to shout at him for mounting an illegal and useless search – since, Harry hadn't recovered anything – at the Nott's manor. Harry was sure that he would have found something if not for the porous leaks within the Auror Office. He was particularly suspicious of Terence Higgs, but didn't dare level any accusations without conclusive proof against a superior. His Head, with whom Harry didn't share a particularly good rapport, would only use it to marginalise him further.

So, here he was at a non-descript, dingy, old tavern in the Knockturn, whose clientele were a bit on the shadier side, trying to drown himself in alcohol.

He took another sip of the tequila. Harry had never greatly enjoyed hard alcohol, most definitely not Firewhisky that Ron was so fond of. He preferred something more subtle, something that didn't quite make him belch flames. And when one of his fellow batch-mates in the Auror Academy had given him a taste of tequila, Harry had found his drink of choice.

He swallowed the drink, relishing the slight sweet and sour taste of the alcohol, when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Harry turned around to look at a beautiful black-haired girl, his age probably, smiling at him.

"Harry Potter, I didn't quite expect to see you here," she said.

Harry stared at her face trying to place her. There had been plenty of girls after Harry had broken up with Ginny, quite soon after the Battle of Hogwarts; too many for him to remember all of their names.

His eyes fell to her bare feet covered in a pair of sandals and traced upwards over her luscious calves to her knee-length skirt, which was tight enough to showcase her slender hips, below her narrow waist and onto her blouse covered feminine torso and finally her pretty face, which dazzled a striking smile at him. Her waist-long flowing black tresses beautifully framed her face.

Harry doubted she was one of them though. She was attractive enough that he would probably have remembered the name. And her behaviour most definitely didn't look like that of a jilted lover.

"I'm sorry ... but do I know you from before?" Harry asked a bit abruptly.

"Tracey Davis. We went to Hogwarts together, remember" she replied, giving him a slight smile, as she took the bar-stool next to him.

He eyed her once more for good measure. Part of him hoped she'd stay for a while unlike the bartender.

"Davis ... Tracey Davis. Slytherin, right?" Harry asked, making a guess.

"Yep," she replied cheerfully and asked, "So, what are you doing you here?"

"Nothing much, just drinking," Harry replied, making a small toast towards her before drinking half of the tequila in the tumbler.

"Bad day at office or is it the Daily Prophet?" she asked with a hint of an amused smile.

"Both," Harry grunted towards her.

An awkward silence followed before Harry asked, "What're you doing here?"

"Office work, an Engorgement Charm gone wrong," she replied.

"You work at the ministry?"

"Yes. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"Damn shame that I've never met you earlier then."

"We have, actually. The Auror Office sent you to assist us a few times when we ran into problems that were a bit shady."

Harry sent a sly smile her way.

"I must have been suffering from a Blindness Curse to have missed such a gorgeous lady then."

Her clear laughter tinkled through the bar and her bright eyes shone with amusement.

"Smooth, Mr. Potter. Very smooth."

Harry laughed and easily fell into conversation with her. He learned that she was a half-blood witch and had worked for the Ministry ever since leaving Hogwarts. And apparently, she empathised with his present situation at the Ministry and didn't particularly like Draco Malfoy and had some rather nasty things to say about the 'blond ferret'. And a host of other things that girls tend to talk about.

The evening turned into night and as they enjoyed each others company.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't go home tonight, you've drunk quite a lot after all. You wouldn't want to splinch yourself while trying to Apparate," she said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"You're right. Maybe I'll just rent a room here for the night," replied Harry. It felt good to play with innuendos, as both of them knew that Harry wasn't quite that drunk.

"All right, but let me help you to your room. Drunk as you are you'd probably fall over on the stairs," she said, while moving to grasp him by his waist, presumably to help him in his drunken state even as Harry put his arm around her shoulder.

She grabbed the keys for the room from the bartender while Harry picked up a bottle of tequila from the bar.

**O**

They had hardly managed to get inside the dark room when Tracey closed the door and attacked Harry, ripping his shirt open and forcing her lips against his. Not to be left behind Harry grabbed her by her arse and lifted her up, kissing her back at the same time. He felt her slender legs tightly wrap around his waist, crossing behind his back.

He moved quickly toward the bed, his shirt being removed in the process by a pair of soft, small hands and felt his chest being peppered with kisses. Harry gently put her down and grabbed her smooth calves and lifted her legs onto his shoulders while he gently sucked on the luscious flesh of her inner thigh, even as his fingers slowly inched up her skirt. His lips advanced up her legs, leaving a wet trail, as he put both of his index fingers in the elastic-band of her knickers and pulled them off.

He could smell her glistening juices on her underwear, as he took a sniff of the piece of silky lingerie clenched in his fist. She gave him a shy smile before pushing back on the bed, silently asking him to join her.

The swell of her breasts pressed up against his chest and the hardness of her nipples as it strained against the constraint of her bodice, poked him. He started kissing her throat while he picked off her blouse.

Her shirt hung half open upon her shoulders, but Harry had managed to get her brassiere off. He kissed her curvaceous body, starting at her belly as he licked her navel with his tongue and ascended from there, lining her torso with soft kisses. He cupped the swell of left breast with the palm of his hand and he took the other one in his mouth and flicked the nipple with his tongue. A moan of pure pleasure escaped her lips. A smug smile formed on Harry's face as he repeated the gesture and once again he was rewarded with the sigh of her arousal. Gently biting her hard nipple with his teeth, he pulled it upwards and let it go as it stretched her skin. He put his face into the valley of her bosom and continued kissing upwards. As he reached her face, he took her lower lips into a sensuous kiss and slipped his tongue inside her mouth. This time he groaned out with pleasure as her tongue lightly touched his and both of them lost in themselves in the carnal pleasure.

He was still busy kissing her when he felt her hands at the buckle of his jeans. Her hands quickly had them undone. Harry got up from on top of her and sat back on his haunches. He flung his legs high in the air as he struggled to rid himself of his pants along with his boxers. The trouser leg got stuck with his still on boots. Harry disregarded it and unwilling to spend any more time not being in physical contact with Tracey, he shook his legs carelessly and slid down beside her devoid of any clothing other then the pair of Dragon hide boots.

As he took her lips in a bold kiss, he pushed her under him and slid up on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her slender arms hugging him tightly around his neck as she dug her face into the crook of his shoulder.

Her shirt hung open on her narrow shoulders and her naked bosom was pressed flat against his muscular chest. Harry slid a hand up the back of her thigh, pulling up the skirt that she was still wearing and grabbed one of her arse cheeks. His nails dug into the soft flesh of her derriere, as Harry positioned himself on top of her.

He grabbed the bottle of tequila that he had earlier abandoned, and took a large swig of the alcohol and kissed Tracey with his mouth slightly filled with delicious drink. And with a swift stroke of his lower back, he pierced her.

And then a number of things happened simultaneously. Tracey moaned out at the sudden intrusion in her body and a loud crash disturbed the silence of the room as the door of their room was blasted off its hinges.

Harry was on top of Tracey on the bed, with the door being behind him. He whirled around frantically with Tracey still wrapped around him, just in time to see a number of people wearing dark hooded cloaks enter the room.

"Potter, caught with his pants down," one of the hooded man jeered. The gang of intruders laughed as they stared at the couple in bed.

Harry quickly counted their number; six of them against one of him, butt-naked and half drunk with a semi-naked girl wrapped around his body. The odds were not staked in his favour.

"What's going on?" Tracey asked in a panic.

Harry patted her head with his palm and murmured soothingly, "Nothing, nothing. Everything's okay." He gave an instinctive pelvic thrust as he reassured her and Tracey's mouth opened in a delicious moan near his ear.

The thought of Tracey made him wonder if the girl was in on it too. He brushed aside his suspicions of the beautiful girl, if Tracey wanted to harm him by doing anything other than biting his neck, she would have already done so. Yet, it wouldn't do for her to panic.

Harry flicked his wrist and his trousers which were still stuck near his ankles flew up to him. He wasn't especially skilled at using magic without a wand but he could do some basic things. Harry inconspicuously put his hand into the pocket and grabbed the hilt of his wand. Unwilling to pull it out lest he force the goons to attack immediately, he gently poked the tip of the wand still inside his trouser's pocket against Tracey's bum.

Tracey jerked her head upwards, but Harry grabbed her by the back of her neck and muttered soothingly, "Shh ... just feel." The jinx he put on her temporarily robbed her of her visual and aural senses and would keep her unaware of whatever confrontation that was undoubtedly going to take place.

"Well done, Matt. You would be suitably rewarded for this," one of men thumped the shoulder of a heavy-set man standing by his side. In the dim light, Harry couldn't make out his face but he was quite sure that it was the bartender.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Always a pleasure doing business with you," the heavy-set man replied.

Draco 'bloody' Malfoy, Harry should have expected this. Some marks never leave. And Harry had damaged Draco's business assets too many times for him to let Harry live peacefully.

Draco snapped his fingers and a tall man stepped out from behind him.

The man pulled out his wand and Harry's eyes went wide. The man, however, pointed his wand at Matt, the bartender.

Matt took a frantic step back and shouted, "What's the meaning of this Malfoy?"

His answer was a dark bolt of magic that snapped his head back as it drilled a hole into his forehead. He fell down to the ground in a heap, like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

"Oh dear! Looks like you killed this man, Potter." Malfoy informed him in faux astonishment. "Now, as a responsible citizen of Great Britain I must stop you from harming more innocents."

He snapped his fingers once again and the taller man sent another of his curses towards Harry.

Harry scrambled frantically to avoid the curse and ended up taking a tumble off the bed and hit the ground with his naked butt, Tracey still clinging on to him unawares. A noxious smell of burning wood slithered up his nose and he turned his head to see the bed he had just occupied start emitting black puffs of smoke, before spontaneously combusting, with huge tongues of flame leaping high in the air.

He pushed back frantically, Tracey hugging on to his body, oblivious just how close she'd come to be being burned alive.

Harry grabbed the bedside table with his hand heaved himself to his feet. The extra weight of another person made him titter on his feet and sent him back-pedalling to maintain his balance. And fortunately his movement put him out of the harm's way as two curses passed through the area where he was standing before hitting the wooden wall and blowing it to pieces.

Harry jabbed his wand in retaliation, which was still inside his trouser's pocket and sent his first curse.

_"Confringo!"_

The curse blew his pants to small pieces of burned clothing and hit the floor in front of Malfoy and his goons, sending shrapnel from the blown flooring their way and set the wooden floor alight.

Harry took the moments break to take a bearing of his self. There was a nasty bruise on his thigh, which was throbbing painfully.

_Most likely a bludgeoner, _thought Harry. He hadn't even noticed when it had hit him.

He neglected the pain, he had dealt with worse.

He flicked his wand and summoned the bottle of tequila to him. He grabbed the bottle by its neck and took a large swig from it.

"Get him!" Harry heard Malfoy scream.

The taller man, who'd killed the bar-tender, Matt, jumped forwards over the burning and torn flooring wands raised, flanked on each side by his companions.

_"Valde Foro!"_

He heard the lead man shout as he gave his wand a vicious twist. Harry recognised the curse as a rather darker perversion of the standard Piercing Curse. He lifted his arm and hit the oncoming dark bluish curse with the tip of his wand, which glowed a corona of gold for a moment as the wand impacted the curse head on. The curse reversed its path and went flying back towards its caster, who'd to swing his body aside to avoid his own curse.

Despite the overwhelming odds, Harry refused to put down his wand or his bottle of tequila. This was what he lived for, the excitement, the danger. This was what made his profession worthwhile. The sheer adrenaline pumping through his veins in a close encounter with Dark wizards in a battle for survival.

_Well, this and the sex._

And since, Harry had both at the moment; it was unlikely he was going to surrender.

Harry gave a simultaneous thrust with both of his wands, the literal one as well as the metamorphical one. He was rewarded with two different results. A brown beam of magic from Harry's wand hit the goon on the left of the lead man. The man crashed down on his knees screaming in pain as he clutched his ruined shoulder, even as Tracey arced her back against him and her nails dug into his back as a soft sigh of pleasure escaped her lips that almost went unheard over the chaos of the din.

The taller man didn't react to the screams of his fallen companion, instead sent a slimy and viscous looking piece of disgusting curse towards Harry just as the other man standing by his side retaliated with a Stunner. He gave a forceful flick of his wand and the Entrails-Expelling Curse, which Harry had recognised, changed its trajectory before it could reach him and passed him by, missing him by a few inches even as he parried the Stunner back towards the fallen man howling with pain, dropping him unconscious.

Harry took another swig of tequila, filling his mouth to its capacity with the drink, and blew it outwards towards the two standing men in a wide burst.

He used his wand as a lighter and lit the alcohol with a non-verbal _incendio_, setting the man closest to him on fire.

The taller man evaded the jet of fire and sent a series of vile Limb-Severing and Mutilating curses his way.

_"Sphaera Ageis!"_

Harry lifted an Ageis Shield in front of him. The curses slammed harmlessly against it, as the shield held. A moment of gap in his opponents spell-casting allowed Harry to dispel the shield and return fire.

_"Ferveo Acervix!" _shouted Harry, sending the Acid Conjuring Spell streaming towards the man. The globe of acid rippled slightly and Harry's eyes widened as he noticed a curse fly out of the ball of acid towards him. Harry fumbled with his wand trying to cast a shield, but the curse hit his outstretched wand arm before he could. A tremendous burning sensation passed through his arm for a few seconds before it fell uselessly by his side. A Limb-Numbing Hex, Harry realised, since he couldn't feel his right hand.

A high pitched scream rent the through the small room, as the lead man tried desperately to claw of the acid dripping from the side of his face. While he'd managed to strike Harry and disable his arm, he himself hadn't been able to avoid Harry's curse.

A brilliant jet of light flashed in Harry's peripheral vision and his eyes widened as he saw the man that he'd set on fire earlier had used the time allowed by the taller man to extinguish the flame and send a thin tendril of pure electricity flying towards him, too fast for him to shield. Fear flooded through him as he noticed that the curse wouldn't hit him, rather Tracey would fall prey to it as she was wrapped in front of him. In pure desperation and idiocy, Harry flung out his left hand and tried to swat away the curse without a wand. The jet of electricity struck the tips of his finger and rapidly passed through his arm into his shoulder.

His body convulsed against the sensation of electric current passing through him. And enveloped as Tracey was against him, even she couldn't avoid the effects of the curse, though they seemed to materialise in a wildly different manner, as she cried out, "Oh! ... Oh, Harry!"

Just as soon as the electrocuting sensation had come it was gone, leaving shaking limbs and twitching muscles, but he was no worse for the wear. Harry breathed in and out heavily and he could hear Tracey do the same even if for wildly different reasons. A smile touched his lips at Tracey's rather curious reaction to the curse.

Harry plucked his wand out of his useless right hand and grasped it with his left, finger tips of which had tuned black and despite shaking very badly was functional unlike his wand arm. He wasn't ambidextrous, but he could cast a few spells with his left hand, even if the results were slightly mangled.

Harry strode forward towards the man; each movement of his steps corresponded to an unintentional but extremely welcomed pelvic thrust into Tracey's womanhood, who moaned out in pure ecstasy.

The man looked shocked that Harry had survived his curse and sent a fumbling Stunner that Harry parried away. The man tried to attempt another curse but Harry tweaked his wand, and the man's wand arm was flung aside forcefully, which given his cry of pain, probably dislocated itself from his shoulder.

_"Jacio!" _incanted Harry. The Flinging Jinx caught the man by his ankles and flew him upwards before slamming him violently on the ground by his shoulders. A grunt of pain escaped the man's mouth and Harry saw the face of one Adrian Pucey, as the hood shadowing his face fell off. Harry recognised him as a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team that he remembered from the games played during his time at Hogwarts.

Harry sneered at the man; the curse Pucey had attempted was severely under-powered and hadn't packed the true punch of the spell, in which case both Harry and Tracey would've been burned to toast. But Harry could tell that it hadn't been so in an attempt to keep him alive, more likely it was Pucey's own inexperience with that particular brand of curse.

Harry lifted his wand with his left hand and pointed it at Pucey, whose eyes widened in fright.

_"Fulminis Tangere!"_

A thick tendril of bluish-white pure electricity sprung from Harry's wand and struck Pucey in the chest, who didn't even get to shout out as the electricity burned him into charred flesh.

Harry ignored the slightly smoking body of Pucey and turned towards the man he had felled with the Acid-Conjuring Spell, only to see the man lift a shaky hand and point his wand at him.

_"Pango!"_ said Harry, and the man's hand was forcibly jerked downwards.

Harry walked towards the man and turned him over with his Dragon hide clad boots. He gave a simple flick of his wand and the man's hood came undone. Despite the effects of the acid on his face, which looked as if it had been melted, with the skin puffed out and flesh turned into a blubbering mess, Harry recognised the man as Hit-Wizard Albert Runcorn from Magical Law Enforcement squad.

_"Imperio!"_ shouted Harry, casting the Unforgivable at Runcorn. He felt a familiar tingling sensation pass down his wand arm. Runcorn's incessant cries of pain abruptly quieted and he looked up at Harry with a slightly glazed look.

Runcorn picked up his wand and got up to his feet as if on his own accord and jabbed his wand into Harry's right arm. Harry felt a warm tingling of sensation rise up in his limb and slowly and steadily he begun to feel his arm, which ached severely. He flexed his muscles, shrugging off the pain and working out the cricks in his arm that felt as if he was using it after a long hiatus.

Harry grabbed his wand with his healed right hand and cast a Stunner at the tall Runcorn knocking him out. He'd never been exceptionally skilled with the Unforgivables and couldn't commander the man to fight along side him and he was unwilling to leave the man suffer the caustic effects of the acid, not out of mercy for the amount of pain it would cause the man, but simply because Harry didn't particularly want to hear anyone scream other than Tracey, of course.

Harry turned towards the remaining two men in the room, who had as of yet, kept themselves from the fracas. The raging flames from the bed and the smouldering fire of the wooden flooring had obstructed Malfoy and his bodyguard's view from the ensuing scrimmage. Harry cast an Extinguishing Charm on the burning bed to prevent the fire from spreading and burning down the entire building and swiped his wand in the air and cleared it of the thick smoke, ensuing visibility between him and the remaining two men.

"What the –" shouted Malfoy. He sounded surprised that Harry was still standing while his three men had fallen.

The man beside him stepped forward to duel Harry and opened salvo with a Conjured stone javelin, that he hurled towards Harry, while Draco shouted in pure fury at Harry's continued existence and attempted a Killing Curse.

Harry gave his wand two sharp flicks and the man's body he'd Stunned at the very beginning of the skirmish body shook a bit before zooming up in the air to intercept the Killing Curse, courtesy of a Hovering Charm. The javelin was, in the meanwhile, transfigured into a snake before it could skewer him and Banished back at the caster, who got bit in the face by the venomous viper.

Harry took a small step sideways to avoid another curse from Malfoy and countered with a muttered, _"Diripio!"_

The silver arc of magic raced towards Malfoy and ripped out the flesh from his wrist ensuing that his wand clattered to the ground as he was unable to retain a hold of it.

_"Inilendio!"_

The Foe Hammer that Harry sent careening towards Malfoy struck him in the centre of his chest with blinding ferocity. The bludgeoner was powerful enough to lift the man off his feet and slam him to the wooden wall behind. Harry quickly propelled an arrow – once used by the _Appleby Arrows_ for demonstration before it was banned – to affix Malfoy to the wall. Malfoy didn't even hit the ground as the arrow pierced his shoulder, passing through sinew and bone before embedding itself into the wooden wall behind him.

Malfoy hung from the wall like a broken pendulum, blood flowing freely out of the wound where the arrow had passed. Harry strode over to the man, while keeping an arm fixed around Tracey's waist.

He swiped his wand near Malfoy's face and his head was flung violently to the side, he reversed the gesture and his head swung forcefully to the other side. Another tweak of Harry's wand and the hood covering the man was ripped away.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the pale blond locks streaked with silver encase the man's lined face. It wasn't Draco Malfoy, as Harry had assumed but rather his father, Lucius.

Harry sneered at the man and said, "Last, I heard you were in Italy enjoying your remaining life with your catamites, Lucius. Couldn't resist coming after me, could you?"

Malfoy opened his lips, blood dribbling from his mouth, no doubt to spew his usual brand of vitriol. Harry found himself unwilling and uncaring of whatever the man had to say.

Harry jabbed his wand into the man's mandible and a sharp crack emitted. Lucius opened his lips but found himself unable to do anything but mumble. His lower jaw hung open in a grotesque manner as it was fractured into pieces and his tongue lolled out.

Harry turned to look at the heavy-set man, Matt that had been the first victim of the night and looked back at the erstwhile Death Eater and said with evident glee, paraphrasing the man's own words, "You've ordered an innocent man's death and I, being a responsible and honest officer of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of Great Britain, must stop you."

Harry continued, "And between you and me," Harry winked, "you've done me a big favour. Your death at the ensuing scuffle to murder me would greatly help my cause against your son, Draco."

Lucius Malfoy's eyes widened with pure fright and he started jerking his body, perhaps to free himself. Harry ignored the man's effort and tapped the man's lolling tongue with his wand.

The pink flesh of the tongue started changing colour, even as its tip parted itself into two. Harry watched with vindication as the tongue rolled back into Malfoy's mouth.

Harry's curse had transfigured Lucius' tongue in a parasitc snake. The curse was quite dark in nature and caused the victim great pain as the transfigured reptile would proceed to bite and tear the man's innards swallowing it right into victim's stomach. It was supposed to be very painful and allegedly took the victim a long time to die.

_It's no less then what he deserves,_ Harry though vengefully.

Harry turned his naked back on Lucius Malfoy, still hanging by the embedded arrow and his body jerking violently as he mumbled out, desperately trying to speak.

Harry moved his left hand down Tracey's half open blouse on her back as he moved towards the ruined entrance of the room and grabbed her by her clothed arse. He cupped her derriere and pulled her up slightly. Every step of his movement was a poke with his hard member into Tracey. He steeped out of the room, wondering why no one had come investigating at the sound of the fracas.

_Probably a Silencing Charm on the very room itself_, thought Harry.

As Harry walked into the narrow corridor of the landing, giving an instinctive push into Tracey's twat as he did so. He felt her suddenly go tight against him, as her body convulsed for a few moments and she clenched around him.

_Done, so quickly._

She relaxed as she rode out her ecstasy and hung limp around him. "That was wonderful, Harry."

Harry gave another thrust at her statement, as he searched for an empty room to continue their frolicking and heard her emit a soft sigh.

"Aren't you done yet?" she asked with amusement.

"I'm never done," Harry replied her, before he remembered that his jinx was still operating. Harry swatted her bum with his hand to show his feelings and she gave a tinkering laugh.

Harry wrenched open the door of the adjacent room after finding that the entire floor was empty.

_Must've been the bar-keeper's doing to have me quietly murdered._

He slid inside the room and cast some powerful enchantments on the door to stop any more unwanted interruptions.

As he moved towards the immaculately kept bed, Harry hoped that he could continue his physical duelling without engaging in any magical ones.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The story is an offshoot of a dabble originally meant for the **DLP**'s _Thank God You're Here_ challenge, based on the line by Jon (Surrarin) – _'Despite the overwhelming odds, Harry refused to put down his wand or his bottle of tequila.'_ However, instead of a 500 or 1000 word dabble, as is required by the challenge, it ended up becoming a 6k word long one-shot.

I've never written smut before; as such I wanted to see how I could handle that. I believe that I've done a fair job at it, keeping things sensuous and subtle rather than going the hard way.

On a different note, look forward to my next one-shot, tentatively titled _A Fool's Gold_, a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy story that should come out in the near future.

**Acknowledegement:** The action scene was somewhat inspired by the movie, _Shoot 'em up_. Thanks to _Voice of the Nephilim_ for providing critique on the draft, to _Aekiel _for beta -ing and to _Sesc _and _Vlad_ for reading through the one-shot and providing their feedback.


End file.
